


Woof

by FrostyHoax



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyHoax/pseuds/FrostyHoax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of smut that made its way to the page, humbly offered up for your enjoyment. This portion set somewhere between a daring escape from Balem's trap and the final "rooftop date " scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fur and Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Let's set the scene! Shortly after a narrow escape from Balem's lair, Jupiter discovers Caine is eager to take her up on the promise of restoring his wings. Jupiter discovers it was an easier promise to make before she realized it would mean giving up use of her personal guard for a while.

He lay there his body curled into a warm spiral of blondish red stained fur and shimmering silver feathers. She envied the slow, steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept, his body recovering from the shock (?) of reintegrating modular flight technology Jupiter would have found indistinguishable from "Unicorn Magic" just a few short weeks ago. Stinger had referred to his comrade's semi-lucid state as a form of hibernation, though every attempt Jupiter made to researching what was happening to Caine seemed to indicate that wolves, lycantants, and even splices just don't hibernate, but she supposed it was possible that heavy sleep might be preferable to waking pain.

She'd find herself sitting for hours in this sterile little room panicked by the idea of allowing her now incapacitated bodyguard out of her sight. His whispered drowsy secrets spoken only to her, the groans that seemed to signal a sort of growth pain as his feathers lengthened and adjusted to his frame. She'd found herself pleasantly surprised by the knowledge that Caine was only "half albino" and had previously been clipping his body hair.... without the consistent grooming the length and effect of hair growth gave his increasingly frequent erections the appearance of a rigid beef tenderloin peeking out from under a fox fur wrap. 

Each time she left the chamber it didn't take her long to form a reason to return to Caine's side. She made excuses and feigned exasperation with the paperwork required in reporting the events on Balem's ship to the high court. She retreated to his recovery room again days later saying she needed to review asset reports provided by the Abbrassax estate regarding transfer of title paperwork that had already been sealed and entered into record. Hours passed with his rhythmic deep breath the only constant in the room, she began to close her eyes and imagine that warm breath. The heat of his exhale on the side of her neck as he carried her helplessly limp body across the Chicago skyline came back to her. The radiant heat of Caine's lips pressed against hers and the white hot electricity Jupiter felt the first time she dared to run her tongue over his canines. He was here and not here. Jupiter accepted the solitary feeling of sharing the room with his unconscious form and soon discovered that the warmth of her own touch and the powers of her own imagination allowed her to "occupy" the dull ache between her legs.


	2. Big Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupiter has plenty to consider, but right now she can only concentrate on one thing at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not interested in hearing about the big bad wolf this one isn't for you.

A warm spring day, Jupiter can feel the sun on her skin. She's walking in a park except... Everything has gone quiet, she's the only human in sight only, she doesn't feel alone. The sensation of being watched is strong as she attempts to practice "situational awareness." Scanning with her eyes as she moves down the path, no one in sight, but she can feel his eyes. The more she thinks about it the more it begins to turn her on, the thought of being alone with those eyes, to be watched and protected by her alpha male. Her soft and sculpted, hard and hairy in all the right places bodyguard. She started to move faster looking for a little privacy. She spots a large tree and further inspection reveals that it has a nice spot to rest against sheltered from the view of the path. She drops to her knees near the tree suddenly realizing she is wearing an uncharacteristically slutty skirt. Her panties are wet and twisted and don't come off easily. She flings the panties toward the bushes with a grunt when she frees her feet of the blue cotton. 

She sits with her knees up legs splayed for a moment. Running her hands over her knees and breathing deeply, feeling the greedy eyes on her again. She lifts her skirt higher, tracing patterns over her inner thighs with her index fingers. She touches her mons lightly before plunging both fingers between her pussy lips, parting them to expose a pussy overflowing with juices. She closes her eyes trying to picture Caine's eyes taking this in... She uses her left hand to support herself with her back against the tree as she pulls her hips off the ground and begins to rock and moan quietly. 

She wants his cock and she needs him to see it. Her right hand is still lazily stroking an index finger in the folds of her flesh but she needs to pick up the pace. She pulls her hand away from her pussy but only momentarily, licking her own juices from her fingers carefully. She pauses to provide a tug to each of the nipples that are making their presence known through her blouse and then begins to rub her clit furiously. Her legs begin to clench as she rides the edge of an orgasm.

She always feels him before she sees him but obviously being a splice or maybe being a hunter has granted him amazing stealth. She feels his cock first, oozing, hard and pulsing clumsily demanding entrance to her womb. Humping against the inside of her thighs and the crack of her ass. She reaches out and takes him by the neck running her fingers over the brand and squeezing letting the command, "be still" fall out in a whisper to be met with a shuddered halt to movement in Caine's body. Jupiter motions for him to take a step back and as he does she steps forward turns around and braces herself against the tree, legs open, ass in the air. Caine can only whimper a response of, " Your Majesty." As he surveys the soft fleshy hips and takes in the smell, Oh God he loved that smell. 

"Mount your Queen." She directs as she guides his left hand to her ass and drops her shoulders hoping to catch a glimpse of his huge fuzzy balls swinging between her own legs. After an awkward pause she appears frustrated reaching back again this time and yanking his right hand to the growing soak between her legs, " Caine, I'm ordering you to fuck me sore and fill me with your seed. Breed your Queen hard Caine!" His entire body is at attention Jupiter pushes back offering Caine a final opportunity. He begins delicately at first, giving her the head, holding his breath, counting and stroking deeper and deeper until he can feel her pussy grasping at his furred sheath. He grasps at her shoulders enjoying the sensation of being all the way inside "his woman." His breath becomes ragged as he feels her cunt grasp and release his member, he strokes faster. He can feel himself bottoming out in his queen, he feels her fingers reach down and grasp him at the base of his root, fucking herself on his cock. His eyes roll back from the absolute ecstasy of her touch, and before he knows it he's losing it he's coming in her... " Holy shit! He's coming in her before being given permission." He attempts to withdraw before his knot fully forms and she surprises him by pushing him down, shoving him with her hips hard, pushing him onto his back, leaving herself firmly in control on top of him in reverse cowgirl. Still but not still, looking back at him and willing him to be still by touching his brand again. Caine complies he can be still but not quiet, he whimpers as her pelvic floor is exercised on his swelling. The warmth in her feeling the warmth in him. It goes on for what feels like an eternity her climaxes stimulating the blood and heat back to his swelling each time he begins to soften. At long last she seems sated, allowing his cock to soften and retreat before Jupiter nudges him and he rolls to his side awkwardly wrapping his arms around her in a drowsy, spent embrace.


	3. Sniff, Growl, Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops chapter 2 was just a daydream? Only one first time for our heroes and I hope my rambling account of theirs satisfies.

Jupiter's eyes pop open. All the royal confidence of being totally absorbed in her fantasy suddenly colliding with the reality of her prone naked position and an unexpected spectator. His eyes are on her. His face is literally inches from her dripping sex, mouth open, tongue rolled caught mid-inhalation his eyes dart up to make contact with hers. This close up, she's not sure why she was ever doubtful of their worshipping gaze over every inch of her body. His mouth could tell a thousand lies about not wanting to fuck her but, his eyes, ever watchful, ever wanting, ever worshipful, his eyes could not lie about the desire he felt to join with her. His eyes roamed her flesh seeking to memorize the landmarks of pleasure he would happily suckle in darkness all night in exchange for the pleasure of being at her side. 

He wanted to know her.

He needed a little courtship to affirm his position, you might say. An Alpha Female of pure genetic foundations had chosen a Splice of Dubious Quality as her potential breeding partner? How was he supposed to entertain the notion that this was a long term plan once the excitement of dating a guy with the same legal status as a German Shepherd had passed for her? True enough, Caine felt something warm at his core when he looked at her, he was already invested in ways he couldn't rationally explain. She moved to mouth his name and he'd postured himself with his chest lower still to the ground a graceful bow of submission to her responsive aroma that caused Jupiter to gasp at the posture of supplication he offered her. Warm and inviting and exciting and even dangerous.

What Jupiter hadn't known was that her unconscious host may have been in a drowsy recuperative state but he was very aware of her smell if not completely enraged by his body's increasingly frequent insistence on sending blood to untouched erections that had lasted for hours as she appraised his cock and teased her own pussy. The smell of the recovery room was pungent with her arousal a bouquet of scent unlike any that the skyjacker had been exposed to before. 

When he had opened his eyes, he was unable to accept the reports of his senses. The muffled moans turning his head to a source of scent and form he found all too familiar and appealing. His queen and the source of his recently pleasurable torment in all honesty. Beautiful and amazingly innocent in her "goodness " and lack of awareness about her place in the 'verse. Splayed, splayed wide and apparently engaged in a primitive form of self pleasure involving her own fingers . A very aromatic and appealing form that Caine was struck with an urge to clean up after if Jupiter found the custom pleasurable. The only problem, how to suggest it without being too forward about his interest in everything to do with her majesty. An intimacy with her body that was considered unwelcome could end any chance of the successful tie he very much wanted to give her. He moved slowly, stealthily closer to " her majesty." He'd been leaning in to sample the aroma of a violent orgasm when Jupiter suddenly opened her eyes.

It felt like an eternity passed before Jupiter was able to open her mouth to further acknowledge Caine's presence. Frozen in place, the eye contact intense as they searched each other for some cue about how to proceed. She forced the words out first, " I love dogs, " her first unsteady attempt to explain her frustrated lust repeating itself as she leaned forward and reached for him. His head bent low she moves to touch his head and grazes a fuzzy cheek instead, he's moving toward her though, rubbing his cheek up her arm, his eyes closed, just barely touching, enjoying her scent and sharing some of his own with her. Wordlessly picking up the chemical signals on her skin in ways Jupiter can't explain but understands perfectly. He has her on the ground now, coaxing her to relax beneath him slowly rubbing his head over her neck and bosom this is his idea of bonding. Jupiter can't help herself, the desire to run her fingertips through the fur on his sides and belly overcoming her after 15 days of comatose tease. He seems distressed for a moment and he shakes his head as if trying to clear it, "I should clean up." Jupiter runs her hands over Caine's belly again and tells him, " I'll clean it up later, I'm planning on making a huge mess... I'm thinking this is a now or never moment Caine. You're either going to fuck me the way I need to be fucked and know why your queen needs it to be you doing the fucking or you're going to continue to insist this is not an appropriate relationship... And so help me Caine , I will treat you like a fucking cocker spaniel puppy and remove you from the room while I finish...." 

A knot formed in his throat, he wanted this, she certainly seemed to want him.... He could only nod his head and grunt, eagerly. Jupiter couldn't let him see her smile at his excitement to submit to her demand, she wriggled from underneath him, turning her back and presenting him the opportunity to make good on his nonverbal promise. Her wet sex in the air was Caine's cue, he took his place behind her cautiously, the first few inches of his fat thick decidedly inhuman phallus hung almost limply between her legs at first, hesitation slowly fading. Jupiter encourages him whining, " I need to know what you feel like Caine." as her hips buck and writhe the full length of Caine's erect member spills into view between her thighs. A veined muscle with a slick sheen of its own juices, it moves jerky and pulsing seeking out her heat. Jupiter takes the thick pulsing shaft in hand and guides him. Playfully cupping the head and rubbing it against her clitoris, awkwardly stabbing at her vulva, his eyes becoming slits as he presses them tightly trying to will himself into the sloppy warmth he smells. Jupiter cries out as his thrust finally finds its target. Her abdomen clenches Caine feels huge, he bottoms out inside her with a gasp that she can't help but share. 

"Hold on." Jupiter manages to be assertive even as her will to resist falters. She needs to be taken but she also recognizes the value of making Caine wait for this. Caine's breath is ragged, the muscles in his arms have become corded flesh, his tongue lolls from an open mouth, she feels his chest heave struggling to take in enough air to calm himself with his cock buried this deeply. Jupiter moans and rocks her hips against him, testing, he groans loudly but remains still. Jupiter leans forward allowing all but the tip of his dick some release. Jupiter concentrates, squeezing the head of his cock firmly and enjoying the rumbling growl that emanates from his rib cage. A powerful beast under her influence. Her pussy gushes as she slides back against him her mind again ensnared in the absolute bliss of being full. "Good boy." She purrs, " Now fuck me hard so I don't have to punish you." 

Caine's hands clamped down anchoring Jupiter's hips, she slumps forward and they're both lost in the mechanics of Caine breeding her tight hole. There might have been other men but there also just might be something to the crazy predictions of her Aunts, maybe the stars really had aligned just to bring her Caine, how else do you explain finding someone that fills her so well, makes her feel so content, so safe. Jupiter can feel him getting close to climax, the desperation of his stroke intensifying. A less gentle but very satisfying nudge in the deepest part of her. She shudders slightly and the force of Caine burying himself in her flesh causes her to slide forward almost losing her balance, she catches a glimpse of Caine's arm moving to shield her from the fall, there's a heart stopping moment where she pictures her face hitting the floor like a ripe melon, what she doesn't see is the graceful explosion of Caine's wings that pulls him back and her up and away from the floor. The almost choreographed collapse that allows him to fold his wings and rock back on the floor cradling her pelvis atop his. Somewhere in the course of said confusion it became immediately evident that Caine had released, copious sticky fluids covered Jupiter's ass as they continued to spill from the knotted pulsing muscle laying against his belly. 

Jupiter blushes deeply but looks back daring to make eye contact with a guilty looking Caine. "Sorry." He offers. A mischievous grin breaks out over his face," Please let me make up for that." Before Jupiter can protest, Caine is flat on his back and pulling her ruined sore cunt toward his face. His eyes close and he inhales deeply. Caine looks up, hoping for some form of permission but realizing maybe for the first time that the relaxed but playful smile on her Majesty's face is for him. "Go ahead Baby," Jupiter affirms as she strokes the top of his head tracing his ears as his uneven breath hits her pussy. The slurps and lapping that follow are only interrupted by her giggling. She assures him she is merely ticklish and he continues licking long slow strokes greedily removing every trace of their affections. Jupiter occupies herself with his cum matted fur, stroking it and wondering if she could further influence Caine's grooming. His eyes are getting heavy again, so she seizes the opportunity. "Come on Caine, I promised you a bath."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is likely the longest chapter and the last you'll receive from me for awhile. Stay pervy, my friends.


End file.
